Bullseye
by SingMe2Sleep
Summary: When games go too far and the contestant gets in too deep- people get hurt; Especially the sweet brunette target who was already hurting to begin with and the green eyed player who had never been in love. A/H OCC BxE W/hints of AxJ; RATED M
1. Prologue

**AN: ok – My first un-BETA'd story. R&R if you like. Or not. Whatever. I just don't know if it's gonna be read or not.**

**Thanks.**

**---------------------**

Prologue

"Edward, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" He persisted.

"Bella! Let in me – please-" His voice was barely muffled through the thin wooden door. I could hear his desperation. It wouldn't have surprised me if he knocked it down with his constant banging. My anger flared

"I said _no_ Edward!" I strode over to scream into the wood "Get it through your skull you bastard!"

"Just let me explain!"

"Fuck off you lying bastard-!" I covered my mouth mid sentence as a sob escaped me. His banging stopped and it was silent on his side of the door. My sobs grew uncontrollable and I sunk to the floor gasping and clutching my chest where my broken heart thumped softly beneath my palm. His weight shifted on the opposite side of the door.

"Bella" His voice was gentle, "Oh Bella – I'm so sorry". And that was the end of it. No more screaming, no more begging… no more banging on the door. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked away from me.

He'd left. I'd gotten exactly what I'd demanded. So why did it make me want to cry _that_ much more?

The little white pregnancy test box lay almost forgotten in my handbag sitting beside me. It mocked me and tore sadistically at my fragmented heart.

I would never tell him.

He didn't deserve to know.…

-He didn't.

**AN: ok – so you've obviously guessed that this is a new story of mine. I don't know whether or not it's worth continuing. I know the storyline but is it worth it? Let me know if you want it continued cause I honestly don't know…**

**Thanks.**


	2. disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but the plot and therefore claim no ownership for anything else included in this story that is in relation to or borrowed from Twilight.

Regards,

SingMe2Sleep

xox


	3. chapter one

**AN:**

**Ok, so I've been sitting at my computer right, just minding my own business and trying to write some random crap for my vce solo in drama when I decide to open my Hotmail and check for messages. I was soon greeted by some really nice people who wanted to know how the story between Edward and Bella goes. Well, here's the next chapter for those of you who wanted to know. Maybe some other people will read and like it too… and maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll review and tell me what they think :D**

**Here we are my lovely readers. All for you!**

**Best Regards,**

**SingMe2Sleep  
xox**

**P.S. – Yes – I AM kicking it off with Edward's POV – for the first time ever. Enjoy.**

Chapter one

[epov]

"Good morning Eddie!" I groaned as a pair of arms wrapped around my middle from behind and squeezed "Did you sleep well?" I rolled my eyes and shook her off, sitting up so that the blankets of my bed pooled in my lap. I groaned again and ran my sweaty hand over my face, trying to ignore the girl who sat up beside me, not even bothering to cover her bare chest or lap. "Eddie?"

"What?" I snapped groggily. No, I was not a morning person; especially when I was suffering a bad hangover from sculling alcohol like water the previous night – I s'pose that's why I have an annoying blonde sitting in my bed.

"Aren't you going to give me a 'good-morning' kiss, Eddie?" I turned in disgust and met the deep blue eyes or the blonde. She was kind of pretty I suppose. I've done worse in my drunken states – But I'd definitely done better too.

"Oh God" I began wearily. This was the worst part of the whole experience – getting her to leave! "Ok, look Janey-"

"-Katie!"

"-Katie then… I had fun and all last night but – well, you know" I watched her innocent expression quickly turn into a scowl. She huffed and threw back the blanket completely, standing up stark naked and pointing down at me with narrowed eyes and a shaking index finger.

"You lying bastard!" she screamed "You filthy, sleazy, _lying _bastard-"

"I never lied" I cut in calmly, leaning back against the headboard with my hands clasped behind my head "I told you I'm not a one woman guy"

"You said I was special!" She cried. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. I suppressed an eye roll. Please, don't even try pulling that… "You said it Eddie!"

"I said you were special not the one" I explained. I stretched my arms up as she heaved in anger beside my bed. She continued to glower down at me for a while longer before she grabbed her dress off the floor, roughly pulling it on over her head and stalking over to the door. Suddenly it flew open.

I heard a booming laugh. Emmett – my flat mate.

"Fuck Edward!" Emmett yelled as Janey – Katie – stormed past him in a huff, "Could you at least put a tie on the door or something when you bring your gang bangs home?"

"Gang bang would imply that we both slept with her" I informed him with amusement, reaching down to the floor for my boxers "She was what I call a fuck'n'duck" Emmett laughed

"Whatever. Sounds like you two had a good time. I could hear you guys over my own bimbo – and she was a howler"

"That's not very nice" I joked. Jasper – my other flat mate – appeared in the doorway beside Emmett. He took in the scene as I pulled on my boxers under the covers of my bed and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Seriously man" he hissed "This is sick. How old exactly are you two?"

"Young enough my friend" Emmett grinned "Young enough"

"You guys sicken me" Jasper remarked, but he sported his trademark smirk as he said it "Well, I'll leave you two boys to it then… I've gotta go to work. You know, like the grown up I am" He left with a careless wave over his shoulder. Emmett waited until he was out of sight before flipping him the finger.

"Grown up my ass" he mumbled with good humour before turning back to me

"Whatever Em" I yawned "Get ready. We've got shit to do today"

"Like what?" He asked, as I threw back the bed sheets and walked over to my dresser.

"Like taking Buddy to the vet" He moaned

"That's today?"

"Yes Emmett, today" I glared at him "He's supposed to get his stitches out today. Remember?"

"He's your dog" Emmett groaned "Why the hell have I got to come?"

"- because you're the one who a dog in the first place. I have just taken over owner-ship because you're a child and I'm-"

"A man whore?"

"Fuck me, Emmett!"

"That's what she said" He ran out of the room yelping as I threw a random sneaker at his head. I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

---*---

Buddy was sleeping soundly in his basket when I stepped into the lounge room, pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"Hey, Bud" I called from across the room. His head lifted groggily. He, much like me, was not a morning person [/dog in his case] either. I whistled however and he soon got up, stretching his legs out behind him before walking over to me and sitting in front of my feet, his tail wagging in contentment. I squatted down and scratched behind his ears. I smiled.

"Who'd a good boy?" I whispered. His tongue flopped out and he panted, pushing his head against my hand in affection.

See? I thought, who needs a relationship when you have a companion like this. Buddy never asks me about my feelings or shit like that.

"Edward, if I have to be dragged along to the vet with you than you better get the mutt in the car" I turned and growled in his direction. Mutt! Very nice Emmett – not.

"C'mon Bud" I ordered. He stood up and shook his body as if I'd just given him a bath. His long golden fur showed signs of dirt and I wondered if Jasper had taken him out for a late night walk last night. I knew from the many walks I took Buddy on that he loved to show off to people by rolling in filth – and I mean filth.

The horn from Emmett's car honked.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I clipped Buddy onto his leash and led him out to the car where Emmet made me put a throw rug across his seat for fear of him leaving fur all over his precious baby.

"It's leather" I exclaimed "It's easy enough to clean!"

"Then I don't want him scratching up the seats" He dodged, starting the car. Buddy yawned loudly in the back seat and settled down for a nap.

Buddy has recently hurt himself when we went to the dog park. Buddy and I were partners in crime usually. He'd attract the girls and I in return would ensure that there was plenty of ass for him to sniff. Dog ass of course. Human ass would be just – weird. But I wasn't paying him enough attention last time as I was chatting up a pretty red head over by the playground. Buddy decided that that would be the perfect time for him to pull loose and run for the garbage bin and jump. Or course, neither of us knew that the edge of the bin was quite sharp and he ended up ripping a bit of his stomach open on it. Hence the stitches. He was pretty well behaved with the stitched though. He didn't try to scratch them or anything. He's a pretty laid back dog. He must get it from Jasper. That guy steals him enough of the time. You'd think we had shared custody or something.

"There" Emmett sulked, putting his car into park out the front of the vet "Now do what you need to and hurry up!" I rolled my eyes. Buddy seemed relieved to get out of Emmett's car. He probably sensed the resentment or something. With Emmett – puppies are cute but full grown dogs are just too much.

The bell above the door tinkled when I walked in. There were plenty of people in here today. Almost all the seats were taken and the air was filled with the calls of various grumpy and possibly hostile animals. I walked past a poodle who tried to take a nip at me. I yelped. The old woman who held the dog's leash glared at the animal.

"Fifi! Behave yourself!" The little dog growled up at me. I quickly moved on. I swore that Buddy had a smirk on his face as he walked past the poodle who cowered in fear when he looked at it.

_Smug bastard._

I rang the bell at the desk. I was rewarded by an uproar of barks and meows, all from animals who apparently did not like the sound one bit. Buddy sat quietly and well mannered by my feet. He certainly knew how to make the other animals look bad. I waited a while. No one came to the desk.

"Hello?" I called. I peered around the waiting room. No one paid me any mind or told me where the vets were. I groaned. "Hello?" Frustrated, I turned away from the desk, pulling at Buddy's leash. I heard a small yelp behind me and suddenly I was on the floor with a warm body lying on top of me. I opened my eyes and stared into the dark brown hair of a girl. She muttered an apology and tried to move off of me. As she turned I found myself peering into deep brown eyes. Buddy barked beside me. I looked over at him. The leash, which I had been holding previously, had fallen out of my hand and now lay beside me. I followed the line with my eyes and figured out that he must have wound his way around the girl's feel behind my back and that I must have tripped her up by tugging on the leash.

Wow Cullen. How cartoon-ey can you get?

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously, unsure as to whether or not I should prepare for an outburst. The girl shook her head as if to right herself.

"I'm fine" She mumbled "Happens all the time" She tried without success to untangle Buddy's leash from her feet.

"Here, I'll help" I offered.

"I can do it!" she retorted, trying to bat my hand away. I ignored her, unwinding the leather from her shoes and ankle before standing up. I extended a hand down to her. She rolled her eyes and ignored it, standing up herself and brushing off the back of her jeans. She turned to me fully now. I quickly noted her appearance. She was very attractive. Much more so than Ja–Katie was, even while naked. Her skin was very pale and unblemished and her lips were deep in colour although she clearly wore no lip gloss. I could tell.

"You sure you're ok?" I grinned. She huffed and forced a smile which screamed irritation.

"Positive" She stormed away from me, petting Buddy on the head briefly as she passed and disappeared out into the back of the office. I gapped down at Buddy who sat there with what I would call a shit-eating grin.

"You think you're so smooth don't you?"

Yes. I was jealous of my dog.

"Buddy?" A female voice called from the office "Is there a Buddy here?" I looked up.

"That's me-" I began before awkwardly casting a look down at my dog "or rather he is" I came face to face with the same girl again, who had now thrown a white lab coat over her brown sweater, leaving it unbuttoned. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the door to the left.

"Come through"

Gladly I thought. I tugged Buddy along behind me. Fifi seemed to sense that we were leaving and took the opportunity to take a fake lunge towards Buddy, knowing that he wouldn't actually bite him - just startle him. Buddy quickened his pace beside me. I smirked.

_Who's wearing the shit-eating grin now?_

**Well there's the next chapter. If ya like, there are some more T rated stories on my page for Twilight which are still in the working. If you haven't read them, they should tide you over until I update again :D**

**See the little review button? Boy, I'd sure love it if some people would click it and follow the prompts :D :D :D**

**Love you all!**


	4. chapter two

Chapter two

[bpov]

BZZZZ

BZZZZ

BZZZZ…

"Damnit" I groaned lowly. My phone was vibrating its way towards the edge of my bedside table when I forced one of my eyelids to open. I sighed and rolled my eyes before making a groggy reach for it. I held it to my ear but snuggled back into my fluffy pillow with an exasperated sigh of weariness.

_This had better be God himself or so help me-_

"What?"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine" her voice was gentle but it drilled into my ears with an effect equal to firing a cap gun in my room. I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my free palm to my forehead and raking it back into my hair and pushing my fringe back with my nails.

"Angela" I groaned "The sun isn't even up yet. Why the _hell_ am I awake?"

"Bella – I need a favour" She trailed off suggestively. I let it sink in. My eyes shot open. I sat upright.

"No fucking way"

"Oh _please_ Bella!" Angela pleaded "I've got no one else to call-"

"Why can't Ben do it?" I growled "He's got more qualifications!"

"Well that's kind of why I'm calling" I heard a sudden gagging on her end of the line. She muttered to someone quietly for a moment before continuing "Ben's really sick. I've got to take him to the hospital, so I can't get to the clinic for my shift" I immediately felt bad for my refusal. Angela owned a veterinary clinic in the city, near the dog park, which she co-owned with her new husband, Ben. We'd all gone to university together and we were all qualified veterinarians; Angela and Ben more so than me, but I _was_ qualified – I did it because mum and dad paid for it and it got me out of Forks and into a city I loved. So occasionally, I had to put these unwanted skills to use so I filled in at the vet when Angela needed it – which was constantly and prevented me fro getting another job. I only had one rule-

"Angela" I whispered weakly "You know I don't do early mornings"  
"I know Bella" Angela replied pleadingly "and I'm really sorry to ask – but I didn't have any other option. Lauren said no and Jessica left a few weeks ago on maternity leave-"

I groaned again. It was such a classical sob story – but I knew it was true. Angela can't bull shit that well.

"Fine" I grunted, completely defeated "I'll do your stupid morning shift"

"Oh, God – thankyou Bella! I really appreciate it-"

"Whatever-" I hung up immediately and stuffed my phone under my pillow, settling back down for a few more 'z's. But as I glanced at the clock, I realised it was pointless. I'd be starting at 5:00AM – it was currently 4:15AM and it would take me at least 15 minutes to get to work. So, with a frustrated sigh and a couple of curses aimed in Angela's direction, I padded my way into the bathroom for a shower.

I know. I sound like a bitch. Well, in all honesty, that's what you get when you wake me up before sunrise without any warning or a good reason involving either extremely good or extremely bad fortune. Angela knew the risks when she woke me up at that time. If I didn't get a full nine hours of sleep, I would be a bitch all day. And last night I'd gotten in late after my best friend and I went to a movie. I wouldn't have gone if I'd known that I'd be getting up early this morning and giving up my day off.

I guess life's a bitch some days.

---*---

Let me set the record straight right now – I love animals. I really do. As much as I hate working in the vet, I really do love spending time with other people's pets. The chaos of a veterinary clinic, however, puts a damper on my enjoyment. Over-reacting customers who think they know more about what's medically best for their pets than I do annoy me. They ask for my medical opinion before bluntly shooting it down and stating that 'they refuse to put their precious baby through such a traumatic procedure' … _Hello?_ It's a simple neutering procedure most of the time! Snip, snip and done! But if they don't want it – I'm not going to force them. As far as I'm concerned, their cat can continue marking its territory all over the house and try to take advantage of every female cat in sight. They always come crawling back – some just take longer than others.

But I will never treat the animals with anything less than respect. As much as I can hate their owners, I will always adore an animal who doesn't try to bite my hand off at every chance it gets.

So when I paused in the middle of the clinic amongst the many non-human patients with their impatient owners, I only partly forced a smile. I straightened my brown sweater, re-adjusting it to sit comfortably over my hips. A dog panted at my feet, beside a man who was waiting impatiently at the desk. I smiled down at the dog. Suddenly, the man rung the bell and an eruption of animal noises hit my ears. I held my hands over my ears to muffle the sound. I had a headache from the rude awakening, so this wasn't exactly helping.

"Hello?" the man called. It further irritated my throbbing temples. I heaved as big sigh as he called out again, and readied myself to tell him that I'd just be a second –

"Ah!" I yelped. My feet were suddenly pulled from under me and I fell to the floor. I braced myself for impact but felt a very soft blow. I soon realised when I felt myself rising that I was resting on the chest of the man. Quickly, I jerked my head up, mumbling an apology. I crawled off of him and looked down at my feet pathetically, which were entangled in a leather leash that attached to the dog's collar. I rolled my eyes at him. He almost seemed to be grinning at me.

_What are you smiling about?_


	5. chapter three

[epov]

The vet was a very attractive woman. While she removed Buddy's stitches, clearly ignoring my existence except for the odd comment on care for Buddy, I focused on getting a good look at her name badge. The way she was bent over Buddy made it somewhat hard to see the tag, so I crouched to rub Buddy's ears, my gaze flitting up to her chest again. I'd just caught the name, Bella, when her gaze lifted to mine, catching me in the act.

"Do you mind not staring at my breasts?" She put it so bluntly and coldly that I immediately felt like a child who was being scolded by his mother. I mumbled an apology and stood up, rubbing my neck.

"So, Bella is it?" I leant casually against the veterinary table, glancing down at her as she finished up with Buddy. I wanted to ease the conversation somewhere less threatening to my – privates – and closer towards securing a future quickie during my lunch break. "That's a beautiful name, Bella"

"I hate my name" She replied flatly. Mentally, I slapped my forehead in irritation. Ok, take two –

"I'm a huge animal lover" not a lie "You got any pets?"

"No" Really?

"Really?" I repeated out loud, surprised by her answer, "I would have thought a vet would have owned plenty on animals-"

"I'm part time" Bella stood up, again brushing off her jeans, Buddy's fur floating down to the floor. "There we go, he's all set to go" Bella looked me square in the eyes, a look of caution implied in her gaze "You still have to be careful though. Don't let him rip it open again. Take it easy for the next few days just in case, alright?"

I nodded in agreement without really listening. As she stood before me, absently patting Buddy on the head, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up and down her body. She wasn't too bad at all. Slim but not skinny; not too tall but not short either - and great curves. A definite 5 star rating.

"Is there a number I can reach you on Bella?" I asked with a suggestive grin "You know – for Buddy? In case I need some – after hour services?"

"There's an after-hours number available at the desk. Angela handles them. Take care Buddy" And with that, I was ushered out of the room, the door shut tight behind me. The ratty little poodle barked at me again, earning a clout from his owner. My brows creased in confusion. What the _hell_ had happened in there? Did she seriously just kick me out of the vet ward? These thoughts swam around in my mind as I walked in a daze out to where Emmett was waiting impatiently in the car, drumming his fingers on the dash with a glare aimed in my direction.

"What took you so long?" he whined "Were you getting neutered or something?" I punched him in the arm, an action which barely got a flinch out of him but hurt my fist.

"Shut up, Emmett" I hissed "I'm not in the mood"

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Emmett started the car, throwing it into reverse and pulling out of the veterinary car park "Did _Eddie_ get a kick in the balls or something?"

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett, you know I hate it. And I didn't get kicked in the balls – literally – but it kinda feels the same"

"What happened this time?" Emmett grinned "Did you run into an old bed hag?"

"Worse – I ran into a nun" Emmet burst out laughing.

"A what?!"

"A nun" I repeated.

"What, penguin suit and all?" Emmett gasped out between laughs "Did she try to convert you?"

"Not that sort of nun, dumbass" I smacked him over the back of the head "I mean a nun of the romantically challenged variety"

"Got shot down eh?" Emmett smirked at me as he turned into a busy street where we were bumper to bumper with other cars. He pressed down on the brakes and turned to me. "What's the big deal? Some chicks just take longer, that's all"

"I don't know about this one, Em" I glanced at the dog in the back who'd apparently nodded off during our conversation "I mean – _Buddy_ got more action than I did! The only action I got was from a miniature French poodle with an sharp set of teeth!"

"Well go back again next week then" Emmett replied – as if it were the most obvious solution in the world "Maybe she's ragging. Go back in a week and try again. She'll probably be bent over the table before you know it – and gladly"

"Yeah – maybe" I nodded, but I wasn't anywhere near sure that Emmett was right. The cars began to clear and we started to move again, headed back to our flat.

---*---

[bpov] 

The keys hit the counter with a satisfying 'clunk' while I strode purposefully towards the fridge.

"Alice!" I yelled, waking through the door at around lunchtime "I'm home!" Extracting a bottle of water from the fridge, I broke off the cap and popped the top, taking a long swig. My bouncy, dark haired roommate pranced out from her room, all smiles and rainbows. I fought the urge to be bitter at the clear contrasts in our day.

"Hey Bella" She took a seat at the counter, propping her chin on her hands "How was work today?"

"Shit. How was – whatever you do?"

"Because I love you, I'll pretend you did not just refer to my job as 'whatever you do', Bella"

"Job" I smirked "Alice, you're a painter. Who exactly employs you?"

"I prefer the self employed business at the moment. Besides – I rake in more money than you do"

"Yeah, and with half the work" Again – I tried not to be bitter.

"Just another perk of being creative" Alice beamed at me, our playful bickering now over for the evening. "So I was thinking Bella, maybe we should go out tonight". I put my water down on the bench and smiled at her.

"Didn't we go out last night? Where do you get your energy from Alice?"

"Sleeping all morning" she replied matter-of-factly "Now let's go out"

---*---

"I keep forgetting how much this place sucks" I bitterly stabbed my lasagne, twirling it around on the shiny fork in my hand before putting it into my mouth. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up – the food here is great!"

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger right about now"

"Stop complaining"

"Bite me"

"I will if you keep it up" The little restaurant we sat in was located just down the street from the cinema, near the children's park. It was called _Les Plaza_ and everything cost over $25.00, despite the fact that the food lacked the taste that you would get from a $4.95 burger at a fast food joint. But Alice loved this restaurant and brought me here time and time again. I was beginning to think that she was coming here for more than the food.

"Seriously Alice" I moaned, holding up another section of my lasagne on my fork "I hate this stuff! It has no taste!"

"Is there a problem ma'ame?" I blinked upwards at a waiter who had stopped beside me, looking down at me with confusion. Alice shook her head at me, smirking. I ignored her.

"No – there isn't a problem" _Liar_.

"Are you sure?" he persisted "Is the food ok?"

"Would it be possible to see the chef at all?" Alice diverted his attention, smiling innocently up at him. The waiter blinked twice, nodding dumbly and turning away to fetch the chef. I gapped at her.

"Alice!" I hissed quietly so only she could hear "_What_ exactly am I supposed to tell this chef? That I hate his food? He'll probably offer me a fresh plate and spit in the mince!"

"Oh don't worry Bella" Alice winked "I wasn't asking for the chef for _you_"

"What do you mean-?"

"Good afternoon, ladies" Again, I glanced up, and was met with the gaze of a beautiful man a good head taller than both Alice and me. His crooked grin and blonde hair really stood out against the plainness of his chef's uniform.

"I was told that one of you ladies wished to see the chef" he smiled again, looking between us questioningly. I gapped wordlessly at him while Alice took control.

"Yes, I just wanted to compliment you on my meal. It's delicious! But my friend is a picky bitch and wants to know if there's anything that resembles a cheeseburger in any way, shape or form"

"Alice!" I snapped, unintentionally calling the attention of several nearby tables, who all glared at me. The man chuckled at me .

"I think I could arrange something" Before I could say anything, my lasagne was swept up and the man had left quickly with the promise of another meal to be delivered to me in less than 10 minutes. Alice gazed at me with a upturned lip, smugness written all over her face.

"Oh shut up" I cried out with a slight laugh.

"You really are a picky bitch you know" she chuckled "And not just with food"

"Don't start Alice" I warned half-heartedly "Like I told you earlier, the guy was a bastard"

"He was flirting with you Bella"

"No, he was being sleezy"

"Bella" Alice's hand reached out to cover mine on the table. An elderly couple gave us dirty looks as they passed by. I ignored them and listened to Alice, "I know that you've had – issues in the past, but it doesn't mean that this guy is a bad person – maybe he's just socially awkward" I snorted "Ok, so he _does_ have a bad method for flirting, but maybe he's actually kinda sweet-"

"Here we go. One special order for the lady" The blonde man popped up beside me, pacing a gigantic burger in front of me, spilling at the edges with red onion, lettuce, tomato, beef and cheese, with a little bit of mayo dressing. My eyes bulged. Alice giggled.

"Happy now missy?" She turned her face up towards the man, holding out her hand "Thankyou. I'm Alice"

"Jasper" he took it, squeezing it gently "Lovely to meet you". I watched the two for a while before it became apparent that they were lost in their own little world, so I hoed into my burger. Jasper eventually left and Alice shook her head and smiled at me.

"Anyway – like I said Bella – maybe it's worth giving the guy a chance. He might have a nice personality"

"Yeah – or he could be a total loser"

"He may surprise you" She replied confidently, elegantly crossing her leg over the other and picking up a forkful of her garden salad "He's got a dog yeah? So maybe he's into animals!"

"Alice!" I yelped with a faux look of shock and indignation "Bestiality is a crime!" Again – I earned the dirty looks from several nearby customers who a looked disgusted. Alice giggles, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean Miss Isabella Swan" she took another bite of her salad "And mark my words – he'll be the exact opposite of what your expecting"

Yeah. Sure.

**AN: I've had a super duper day, so I thought I'd update for y'all. Make my day better and leave a review yeah? Ta buddies ;)**

**Love ya all ******

**xox**


End file.
